1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a body building device, and more particularly to a foldable body building device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional foldable body building devices are defective in design because they cannot be easily folded and unfolded, and because they are not structurally strong.
The present invention comprises a first connection rod mechanism and a second connection rod mechanism. The first connection rod mechanism is formed of an upright rod, a handlebar support rod, two tilted rods, and a connection rod of a base. The second connection rod mechanism is formed of an upright rod, a handlebar support rod, two damping pressure cylinders, and two swivel rods.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.